vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Sense-Sational Day VHS 1997
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Previews *Joe Scruggs Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * "Barney & Friends" * "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Jeff Gittle * Director: Fred Holmes * Writer: Mark Bernthal * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Original "Sense-Sational" Music: Phillips A. Parker * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney - Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume - Dave Joyner ** Voice of BJ - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Body Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Jason - Kurt Dykuizen ** Carlos - Corey Lopez ** Kim - Erica Rhodes * Production Manager: Sandra Jantzen * Associate Directors: Terrie Davis Manning * Art Director: Elizabetn Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Lighting Design: Berner & Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Director of Studio Operations: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon, Tommy Turner * Videotape Operator: Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine * Boom Operators: Al Ray, David Smith * Production Audio Assistants: Braden McDonald, Bart Stephens * Lighting Director: Lowry G. Perry * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Scenic Designer: Bob Phillips * Associate Production Designer: Barry Phillips * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop/Special Effects: David Cobb * Leadman: Tim Thomaston * Makeup Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Asst. to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles * Carpenters: Mike FIcher, Carmelo Gomez, Charles Hodges, Ed Larsen * Scenic Painter: George Sampedro * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Costume Sewing: Barbara Baker, Mini Clemmons, Robin Harp, Traci Hutton, Susie Mayes, Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Rhonda Richards * Costume Technician: Chris Reedy * Post Production Engineering: James Johnson * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain * Visual Effects: RAMS - Dallas, TX, DNA Productions, Inc. - Dallas TX * Visual Artist for AMS - Jeff Hayes * Senior Production Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: John Brooks * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Production Assistant: Joel Zoch * Production Intern: Diane Romaine * Musical Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith *For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Keith Davenport, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles-Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thorton, M.E.d., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Wes Gilpin * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Shery Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. *Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop & BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Copyright © 1995 · Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *Barney's Once Upon a Time *Barney's Fun & Games Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video